


Nothing is Better Than Reality

by romanovaly



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovaly/pseuds/romanovaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their honeymoon is over, but - even with a dose of reality - Chuck and Sarah's fairytale is still ongoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Better Than Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the season four finale (vs. the last details). 
> 
>  
> 
> [re-posting things from my old ff.net account]

They come back from their honeymoon a little tanner, a little more relaxed, and just a little reluctant to get back to work.

General Beckman is waiting for them at Castle – in person, not as a digital representation and Sarah feels that peaceful vibe slowly morphing into the tense stance of her training the closer the taxi cab gets to Echo Park. There's just enough time to head back to the apartment and exchange the clothes suitable for Greece for that of Burbank before Casey is knocking on their door and grunting a welcome back.

Chuck, for his part, doesn't waver in the wide smile. Clapping a hand on Casey's shoulder, he proceeds to tell the NSA agent all about the food and sites of Greece.

(Well. Not  _all_  the sites, Chuck thinks as he winks at Sarah. She gives him a returning smile and laces her fingers with his, content if only for the moment.)

Casey just shakes his head and moves to his Crown Vic. Chuck thinks he catches Casey muttering something about lovesick fools and how he'll meet them at Castle, but it could just the wind distorting the actual phrase. Either way, Chuck will take it. Until they reach the Buy More, the honeymoon is still going.

Except that Sarah's already replacing her gun at the small of her back and she's slipping an extra knife in the holder at her ankle. Chuck sighs but understands all the same. Still, when they're on the highway headed to the Buy More, Chuck reclaims his hold on Sarah's hand and she gives him a small smile, her eyes shining brightly.

(It's not the Mediterranean coast. It's not even how he envisioned spending his first regular day of married life. But, Chuck figures a mission with his wife is as normal and regular as his life could get.)

Beckman greets the three of them with her usual stern nature, firmly reminding them both that the honeymoon was over. Sarah recalls that last time she said that and glances at Chuck as a cul-de-sac and doctored photos of a life not lived float across her mind.

However, there isn't a mission. In fact, it's been pretty quiet the two weeks she and Chuck disappeared on vacation. The files on the table are intelligence gathered by analysts for Chuck to flash on and paperwork for Sarah to fill out on account of a name change.

Beckman, though, hands over one last folder. "Assuming that this operation is a permanent one," the General begins. Sarah's raised eyebrow is the only answer to the unasked. "The CIA took the liberty of reestablishing your covers."

Sarah's slightly taken aback as she accepts the file. The Orange Orange is now a defunct storefront, another business that couldn't keep afloat in the recession. And the people that her cover was intended to fool – Morgan, Ellie, and Devon – are all in on the secret.

"I don't understand General. I thought that I was done working food services," Sarah says, not bothering to open the documents in her hand.

"And it's not like Casey or I spend much time on the Buy More floor anymore," Chuck adds on. Casey tilts his head in acknowledgement with the statement. And it's true, thinks Sarah, once upon a time all three of them would be dressed according to their covers, but now it's more likely to find them dressed in street clothes.

Beckman sighs heavily and points to the file. "Just read the damn orders."

Chuck's hovering over her right shoulder as Sarah opens the file marked with the CIA's seal and stamped 'Confidential'. Casey, too, looks intrigued at the thought of a new 'job'.

Sarah finds hers first. " _Event planner_?" She glances up at Beckman in disbelief. "The CIA wants me to plan dinner parties and wedding receptions?  _Seriously_?"

"You've proven yourself a formidable planner on multiple, albeit illegitimate, occasions, Agent Walker, and we felt that this would be a good way to infiltrate upscale places for extraction missions. And you are your own boss," relays Beckman.

Sarah scoffs a reply.

"Hey, it's not so bad," grins Chuck as he slips the paper out of her hand to look it over. "Considering how awesome that wedding cake you came up with was, I'd say you're a lock to book  _something_. I know Ellie'll hire you to do the hospital's children's benefit." He turns to Casey, "And with your superior expertise in wedding –"

Casey cuts him off before he can say anything further, "We promised to never mention that again Bartowski."

Chuck gives a thumbs up and riffles through the rest of the papers. "Premises, basic overview, website… It doesn't seem all that bad Sarah."

She glances over at him. That lilt in his voice reassuring her once again that Chuck's still innocent enough to see no harm in another cover story. (Another lie in their life.) A quick look at Casey, however, yields different feelings.

"Bartowski and I are still stuck at the Buy More, right," he asks of Beckman, a displeased look flashing across his face.

The General turns to face him, her face blank with a tinge of apology, "Considering how this store is a front for the base of operations for this team, I believe it would be inconvenient to move the both of you, and Agent Walker, off base."

Sarah offers the both of them a shrug. She can't really disregard orders like these. Especially since the CIA is being highly generous – she could be stuck working at the Wienerlicious again. (And while she's absolutely sure  _Chuck_  would enjoy that, Sarah sure as hell wouldn't.)

Always the optimist, Chuck claps his hands together and looks to Casey, "Don't feel bad, Casey. It's not like Morgan actually asks us to  _do_  stuff anymore. Speaking of which where is Morgan? I would've thought he'd be hanging around."

Casey gestures to the ceiling – and by extension, assumes Chuck, the Buy More – "Barnes got into some hidden cache those GRETA agents were using in the break room. Idiot's passed out in front of the wall."

Sarah winces, but Chuck shrugs it off. "Ah well. I – uh – I'm sure he's done worse." He glances over at Sarah, "Guess it's back to the cage, huh?"

She smiles, as does he. (Chuck's warm grin is still at odds with the industrial décor of Castle and a part of Sarah hopes that it forever stays that way.) "At least for a little while longer."

"Small price to pay," he concedes as he returns the file to her and Beckman continues to debrief the team about some unwanted tensions in some far off place like Uruguay.

(Once upon a time, Sarah would be listening with rapt attention. But with the weight of Chuck's hand on her thigh, she finds that there are, once again, things greater than national security.)


End file.
